


Embraced Affection

by Oilegsy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Affection, F/F, One Shot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilegsy/pseuds/Oilegsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara saw Cat Grant denied affection multiple times, but after tonight's attack on National City it was time this changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraced Affection

The first time Kara saw Cat denied affection it was by Cat’s mother.

“Let not get carried away, we’ve already seen each other once today,” Katherine said dismissing Cat’s attempt for a proper goodbye.

All Kara could do was idly watch and hold her tablet quietly in the office.

The second time Kara saw Cat denied affection it was by Adam.

Kara joined them for coffee and when Cat went to grab Adam’s hand he dismissed the attempt mouthing I can’t.

All Kara could do was sit there looking heartbroken for Cat.

But tonight, after what Cat Grant did for her, she needed to do something for Cat.

“Just be Supergirl. That’s all anyone’s ever needed from you,” Cat said earnestly, giving the hero hope in the middle of their city crumbling, placing a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder.

Supergirl leaned into the quick embrace before the figured out a plan to deaf Non.

////  
  
Lord, Cat, and Supergirl had teamed up and figured out a way to broadcast Supergirl’s image over the city. It was enough to break Myriad’s control and Supergirl was finally able to defeat Non.

After fighting Non, working with Lord, and saving National city Supergirl and Cat found themselves back on the balcony looking over a city that would never fully understand what happened.

////

“Thank you, Cat” Supergirl smiled and walked over to hug Cat.

Fully embracing the older woman, Cat closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Supergirl. She felt the love and safety Supergirl would provide. Their world almost ended, but Supergirl was still giving Cat hope.  She would never stop giving Cat hope.  

She clung onto Supergirl’s cape. Everything was almost lost tonight. She squeezed tightly and did not want to let go.

It’s certainly not enough and it won’t make up for the other times of denied affection. But it’s what they both need right now to get through the evening.

Cat eventually pulled away from the hug and looked at Supergirl.

“Thank you, Kara,” Cat replied. “Thank you, for everything,” Cat said as she pulled Kara in for another hug.  
  
Kara no longer denying who she was, tonight they crossed a boundary and neither one of them wanted to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired from this post...
> 
>  
> 
> <http://wistfulwatcher.tumblr.com/post/142669577221/grevgrev-wistfulwatcher-kara-watching-cat-be>  
> 
> 
> by what grevgrev said.
> 
> Needed to change the order of the episode a bit to add more context to the story...   
> This may end up getting a few more chapters instead of being a one shot....


End file.
